moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Intorqueo nex
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Intorqueo Nex is a chaoic evil sect of the Twilight's Hammer cult. A Brief History of the Intorqueo Nex "The history of Intorqueo Nex can be traced to three different people: Elleria Faiyth Adrangrad, Maledictio the Joined -- a demon-Lightspirit hybrid created from secretive Achereus experiments -- and Malothelas Lightbearer, his whereabouts currently unknown. Elleria Faiyth Adrangrad, betrothed to the draenei paladin Ceranth Adrangrad, was a member of the Argent Crusade and a powerful combatant. She was both loved and hated by many in Stormwind City. Whichever one she was, the consensus had been split between those who believed her to be a dragon, and those who believed her to be utterly insane. Though it is likely she is no dragon, it is also difficult to suspect that she is a mere human -- it has been rumored among her devout that she exudes strange physical characteristics -- glowing eyes, large unexplained scales shed from someone or something unknown. Also unusual is her large contingent of followers -- though even some of these followers questioned the notion that she might in fact be a dragon in disguise. Little details exist on what possible dragonflight she belonged to. Regardless, her servants had formed an order named "Intorqueo Nex," a phrase from a primitive unknown language that means "Twisted Death" (her person being more commonly referred to as "Faiyth"). Intorqueo Nex was essentially a cult devoted to Faiyth. As Faiyth's followers were generally unscrupulous, they often resorted to terrifying the public, raising the ire of the Stormwind Council and other knight's chapters such as the Whirlwind Knights and the Northshire Templar. Conflicts between these orders eventually led to pressure from Faiyth's mother as well as the public to change the order -- often at sword point. Faiyth was also influenced by her husband, Ceranth, to change her ways and follow the path of the Light. It was then that she began to reform the order into an organization that would serve as a rightful hand to the Stormwind Council, both as a sort of militia, armed force, and vigilante organization all pressed into one order. It was during the beginning of this reform that events coincidentally unfolded. The conspiracy theories exist, the facts remain that Faiyth and Ceranth, both on a crusade in Icecrown, had encountered a large group of Scourge undead. Though they were able to fell many of the fragile bone bodies, Faiyth was slain, directly in front of the panicked eyes of Ceranth. It was not long that Ceranth returned to Stormwind, completely insane and distraught at his loss. As her second in command, Ceranth deserted the order, and remains missing to this day. He is presumed dead by many who knew him. Maledictio the Joined, the third in the chain of command, assumed control of the order. Taking control of a cult without its leader, he resumed Faiyth's reforms of the organization, though perhaps not full-heartedly. Among the more prominent members recruited to help reform the order was a nun by the name of Aonani Naramoon. The order was still known to terrorize members of the public, though perhaps not quite as prominently as in the past. Aonani Naramoon soon learned, through a close romantic relationship with Maledictio, that Maledictio was in fact a demon in possession of a dead paladin named Malothelas Lightbearer. The person everyone knew to be Maledictio was in fact a fusion of spirits - one being the demon Malediction, the other being the paladin Malothelas Lightbearer, similar to how Ner'zhul and Arthas were joined. The difference, however, was that, whereas Arthas was a corrupt paladin under the control of Frostmourne, Malothelas' spirit remained so true to the Light that the two spirits neutralized each other into a being of amorality. Aonani desired to bring out Malothelas and to rid him of the demon Malediction. Through several exorcisms, an unexplained event had happened -- Malediction fled the body of Maledictio, and the paladin, Malothelas, was brought back to life. Through several Light wards and blessings, she imparted on Malothelas protection from the demon known as Malediction, though it is unknown just how effective that protection is. Meanwhile, the circumstances of Malothelas' resurrection are completely unexplained and unknown. Malothelas remained mostly in sole possession of himself, though it is said that Maledictio, through the curse that joined the two spirits together, will always haunt Malothelas, will always hold a degree of omniscience over him, and will always hunger for his corruption and possession. The personality known as Maledictio will continue to exist so long as Malothelas exists. However, Maledictio, as a result of the spliting of his conjoined soul, had become a bitter, evil, deranged spirit. Regardless, the order was now Malothelas' order, and Maledictio was no longer Aonani's lover, but rather, Malothelas. This had volatile consequences for Intorqueo Nex. Malothelas was a disciplined, militant, stoic draenei who demanded order, nobility and unity among those in his ranks. The reality, however, was that Intorqueo Nex was now more of a band of thugs who remained in the ranks solely through money funded by various Northrend orders. Though the order did indeed employ former military and noble knights, it had no real way of disbanding many of its unscrupulous mercenaries due to its signed legal agreements with them that were made under Maledictio. Though Malothelas was often decisive and demanding of Intorqueo Nex, many of its members often refused to follow his leadership, but followed enough orders to receive a bag of gold every month. As a result of this fragile bureaucracy, the order often turned on itself and morale was exorbitantly low. Purposeless and directionless, Intorqueo Nex spiraled downward into obscurity. Malothelas himself had mysteriously disappeared on the continent of Northrend -- the final blow to an order and its leader. He was a leader who relentlessly tried to bring the Light to its contingents, but failed. Its soldiers and mercenaries stricken like a herd of sheep without its shepherd, its members eventually abandoned any hope for Malothelas, deserted the purpose of the order, and devoted their talents to the nun Aonani Naramoon. It is known, however, that Malothelas is still alive, as the demon-hybrid, Maledictio the Joined, still roams the lands of the Alliance, terrorizing and plotting for his own malevolent purposes. Meanwhile, the corpse of Elleria Faiyth Adrangrad, somewhere in Northrend, had returned to consciousness. Thought to be dead, she returns to find her cult all but dissolved and Ceranth dead. And now, Maledictio the Joined, like a moth to a flame, somehow senses the resurrection of Faiyth and the changes that have taken place within her. As her second in command, they work to find the lost sheep of the Intorqueo Nex. Faiyth, enraged by the dissolution of her cult and the death of Ceranth, begins to plot revenge for those who have caused her disillusioned, broken state. And nothing will stand in the way of her vengeance." Shortly after Maledictio returns, so did another, one who was formerly an enemy....Viletongue, a cruel and tactical mind was placed third in command of the cult, forsakening his masters for his oath to Lady Nex. Months past, Lady Nex chooses to go into hiding, her replacement a magus by the name of "Lady Arcanus." After several months of her command, she relinquished leader to Lord Viletongue and Lady Betlia. Viletongue, after Arcanus' leaving, returned to his old masters and took the cult with him.